Marvel's Ultimate Alliance (DuttPanda)
is a 3D action-adventure-fantasy-platform roleplaying game developed by Ubisoft Studios, sponsored by Sony Entertainment, and available for platforms like Ps3 and Xbox 360. This game will also be available in the next generation consoles such as Ps4 and Xbox One. A PC version of this game was recently released. This is also the first game in the rebooted franchise of the Ultimate Alliance legacy. This is the first Marvel game to feature next generation graphics in non-next-generation consoles. The game obtained critical acclaim and gained a portion of the Marvel gaming fandom. In September 26th, 2015, the game was under maintenance and an update to completely make it playable while online, with additional new features, including some pivotal ones. The sequel to the game is Ultimate Alliance: Earthfall. Plot Act One The malevolent Asgardian mastermind and demi-god, Loki, is aided by the Enchantress and Absorbing Man to escape from Asgardian custody. Sif, Valkyrie and Fandral, the Warriors Three, attempt to prohibit them from escaping Asgard, through the Bifrost Bridge, where Loki has taken down the guardian, Heimdall. The Warriors Three are quickly defeated, however, Thor arrives on time, to attack the three villains. But Loki messes with the deceased Heimdall's equipment, and accidentally, creates a warp, causing a direct dimensional connection between Asgard and Earth. Loki, and his band escapes, with an army of Dark Elves. A week later, in Earth, the Avengers, consisting of Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Black Panther and the rookie Spider-Man, infiltrates a secret HYDRA outpost, where S.H.I.E.L.D has traced extraterrestrial signals. The Avengers get past the headquarters, before they are interrupted by two mysterious superhumans, Scarlet Witch, a woman with the power to project hexes and distort many astral projections and Quicksilver, a man inheriting the ability to run at the speed of sound. The superhuman twins attack the Avengers, however, the Avengers counteract against the twins together who escape. The Avengers defeats Baron Zemo, the leader of HYDRA. The Avengers discover that after the dimensional connection created between Asgard and Earth, there has been interdimensional smugglings, trades and activities, and HYDRA has somehow burglarized Loki's scepter, and used it for human experimentations, on Sokovian people, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. SHIELD collects the scepter for research. Midst, Loki, who has gathered an army of intergalactic misfits, for an unrevealed scheme, is enraged at the robbery of his mystical scepter and sends some of his enforcements in Earth for recovery of the item and also some mass casualties. Loki sends Absorbing Man in New York. The Absorbing Man prompts Bruce Banner to unlock his savage form. The uncontrollable Savage Hulk causes mishap around New York. Deadpool, military super-agent, and Thor, who just arrived from Asgard, reacts to the scene. Thor neutralizes the Absorbing Man and Deadpool attempts to prohibit the damages of Hulk; only to worsen it. Thor and Deadpool have a fight and cause more mishap on the New York streets, before they end up fighting in Hell's Street, where they also combat with Daredevil and Luke Cage. Eventually, SHIELD ends the conflict. Thor is informed by SHIELD that the dimensional rift Loki caused now horribly increased the amount of intergalactic activity, and Loki is gathering many human followers. Thor decides to ally with the Earthlings to put a stop to the terror of Loki. Midst, the X-Men, are tasked with defeating Toad and Radioactive Man, who are causing havoc in Harlem. However, upon defeating the rogue mutants, they discover that they are working for Loki and Loki's first phase of getting vendetta over numerous defeats by America in the past is by destroying New York; by sabotaging all the underground bases, which is currently in control of MODOK. The X-Men and Inhumans ally together to stop MODOK from causing penetration in the underground Omega Base, which was filled with villains like Mysterio, Lizard, and a Red Skull clone. However, the X-Men and Inhumans have an argument over a final battle with MODOK, and eventually disperse contacts, before engaging in war. Loki reveals that his first phase; a trap to disassemble superheroes of Earth is nearly accomplished. Act-2 Iron Man, Mister Fantastic and Hank Pym create the global peacekeeping artificial intelligence, Ultron, which is used over the Iron Legion army; to resist against many of Loki's deviant cult followers. However, the Stark Tower is infiltrated by the Maximoff twins, who are now under Loki's control. War Machine attempts to defeat them but fails; the twins infect the Ultron artificial intelligence and replaces it with a sentient and rogue one. Ultron builds himself a Vibranium body and flees with the Maximoffs. Seeing that Mutants and Inhumans have waged war, the other superhumans have cut off their affiliations and contacts with the two engaging parties in order to avoid government conflict. Heroes have taken shelter in the Alpha US SHIELD helicarrier, however, some SHIELD double agents, intoxicate the gas chambers, eventually intoxicating the oxygen defibrillators. Most heroes are forced to evacuate. An outbreak of supervillians floods the helicarrier. The available heroes, Spidey, Thor, Nova and Thing , defeat Loki forces consisting of numerous villains like Bullseye, Kingpin, Scorpion, Abomination and finally the phenomenal Fin Fang Foom; the team of heroes prohibit a bomb from crushing New York. Seeing that now even heroes can't be trusted, different superheroes scatter around dispersed areas to maintain minimum profile and less contact with suspicious individuals. Thor, Nova and Captain Marvel infiltrate numerous Loki bases on the interstellar platforms to gather information. They tackle villains like Enchantress, Destroyer, and Ronan the Accuser who are under the brainwashed rule of Loki, who having stolen the Anti-Nullifier Beam (a particle disorganization weapon that turns planets into energy sources for food) from Galactus, is planning to turn Earth into an energy source, so that he can absorb all of it's energy to gain cosmic invulnerability. Just as Thor, Nova and Captain Marvel are about to interrogate Loki, the mastermind culprit escapes with his remaining followers. Back in Earth, the Avengers, Vision and the Maximoff twins manage to defeat Ultron and stop global destruction by putting back the floating city of Sokovia back to it's original place. Quicksilver dies. With so many civil casualties put on Earth, the Pro-Registration Act has been declared. The Anti-Registration organization of Captain America revolts against this choice of the government and a civil superhuman war ensues. Act-3''' With Earth falling under tumultuous pressure, Loki grasps the chance and starts inviting former superheroes to join his alliance before launching the Anti-Nullifier Beam. Spider-Man, Wolverine, Doctor Strange, Spider-Gwen and Sentry, who are the only major superhumans not crumbling under political pressure, are teleported to the spiritual realm by the High Evolutionaries, godlike entities, who raise their aura and spiritual status by beings worshpiing them. The High Evolutionary, Uto, exploits that Loki's cult has become so influential, that people have lost belief and forgotten in the High Evolutionaries, and slowly they are dying, that is why, the High Evolutionaries send the heroes to inferno, to release Surtur from the clutches of Mephisto, so that Surtur could be used to defeat Loki. The heroes confront individuals like Angelia, Helia, the entity Demise, Ghost Rider, Blackheart, before finally battling Mephisto who uses the deceased but cursed soul of Jean Grey as a bait to distress Wolverine; Wolverine is tricked into thinking that he is attacking Jean Grey, and Mephisto kills him, shortly before the heroes release Surtur and escapes. The player has to leave one hero behind in order to hold Mephisto off; if the player uses Doctor Strange, then he can return from the dead, as he has six lives. Midst, in Earth, the harbinger of the Silver Surfer stops the Mutant-Inhuman war in the process. The Silver Surfer warns that Galactus is coming, who thinks that Earth is responsible for stealing his weaponry, exactly as Loki wanted it to be. Doctor Doom, who is NOT from Loki's side, neutralize the Surfer and steals his Cosmic Board to have the adaptation to cope to space. Doctor Doom reluctantly allies with the Guardians of the Galaxy to take down Loki. The villain and the cosmic superhero team stops Loki from using the Anti-Matter Nullifier towards the Earth. But they can't stop him from using the Beam against Galactus. Loki having turned Galactus into an energy source, eats him and gains virtual invulnerability. Loki proceeds to destroy Earth before the heroes who escaped inferno, releases Surtur, who is used as a weapon to fight against Loki. Surtur eventually defeats Loki and sends him off into the furthers of space, before dying itself. Loki's intergalactic followers escape, and the High Evolutionaries thank the heroes, and fix the intergalactic portal, restoring peace and balance in Earth, and also reviving Heimdall, who is revealed to be a descendant of the High-Evolutionaries. In a post credits scene, Thanos finds Loki in the middle of space, upon looking at him, Thanos grins a sinister smile, foreshadowing the events of Ultimate Alliance III: Infinity Crisis. Characters Playable '''Default: '''Thor, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Goliath, Mister Fantastic. '''Unlockable: '''Deadpool, Agent Venom, Red-Hulk, Daredevil, Power Man, Nick Fury, Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine, Iceman, Sentry, Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystal, Quake, Electro, Starfire, Ant-Man, Thing, Human Torch, Invisible Woman, War Machine, Nova, Captain Marvel, Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strange, Vision, Ultron (pre-infection), Silver Surfer, Ghost Rider, Spider-Gwen, Fin Fang Foom, Agent 13, Man-Thing '''Secret: '''Heimdall, Sif, Valkyrie, Fandrall, Iron Fist, Jewel, Punisher, Elektra, Moon Knight, Collosus, Mystique, Magneto, Doctor Doom, Lash, Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin, Angela, Demise, Blackheart, Mephisto, Super Skrull, Paibok, Sandman, Crimson Dynamo, MODOK, Death, Blade, Deacon Frost, Wasp, Ultimate Spider-Man, She-Hulk. '''Sale: '''Mephisto, Surtur, Odin, Spider-Man 2099, Old Man Logan, Iron Man 2099, Hulk 2099, Skaar, Abomination, Chuck Norris, Mickey Mouse, Lionel Messi, Grey Hulk. '''DLC: '''Odin, Loki, A-Bomb, Spider-Girl, Silk, Mandarin, Winter Soldier, Baron Zemo, Nitro, Eternality. '''Mods: '''Batman (physique taken after Moon Knight), Superman (physique taken after Sentry), Green Lantern (physique taken after Nova), Arrow (physique taken after Hawkeye), Wonder Woman (physique taken after Valkyrie, Sif and Angela), Optimus Prime (made larger; physique taken after Goliath, Ultron, Vision, Surtur, Fin Fang Foom; custom), Buzz Lightyear (physique taken after Star-Lord and Punisher; custom), Super Mario (custom; physique taken after Doctor Strange and Mandarin), Retro mod (applying retro mod in any character will make the character 2D arcade retro style) Cheats ExcelsiorBro Immortality, virtual invulnerability, cosmic manipulation, strength manipulation, omniclass. CosmoBro Cosmic manipulation, generation, flight, projection gain. PowerBro Strength, agility, speed, durability, leaping, bone density, reflexes and acrobatics gain. MeleeBro Weapons gain. Infinity and beyond Gaining flight. SpawnHP Spawn extra HP per attack. Inevitable faith Commit suicide. Catchphrase Use a taunt. Viewing Parallel Make game 3D. Extra Salsa Add music while gameplay. Your Magical Assistant Summon a fellow hero for help. If playing with a '''Strength '''character, a hero from the following will appear: Hulk, Red-Hulk, Thing, Luke Cage, Moon Knight. If playing with a '''Melee '''character, a hero from the following will appear: Black Widow, Mockingbird, Agent 13, Hawkeye, War Machine, Agent Venom, Deadpool. If playing with a '''Science '''character, a hero from the following will appear: Spider-Man, Fantastic Four, Man-Thing, Spider-Gwen, Lizard. If playing with a '''Mutant '''character, a hero from the following will appear: Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Collosus, Beast, Professor X. If playing with an '''Inhuman' '''character, a hero from the following will appear: Black Bolt, Crystal, Medusa, Gorgon, Quake, Electro, Triton, Lockjaw. If playing with a '''Cosmic '''character, a hero from the following will appear: Thor, Heimdall, Silver Surfer, Sif, Odin, Captain Marvel. If playing with a '''Spiritual '''character, a hero from the following will appear: Doctor Strange, Clea, Wong, Mephisto, Titan, Angela, Ghost Rider. Additional missions Optional #'Odinfall: ' Rescue Odin from the Odinsleep, stop Ragnarok, Thor's clone from killing Jane Foster. # '''Sokovian Talents: '''Neutralize the other Sokovian human experiments. #' Anhilation Conquest: 'As the F4, travel to the Negative Zone in order to contain Anhilus. #'Velvet: 'As Iron Man, defeat Crimson Dynamo. #'Winter Is Coming: 'As the captain, defeat the Winter Soldier. #'Goblin Nation: 'As spidey, sustain the Goblin Corps. #'Abominate: 'In the Omega Base, assasinate Abomination. #'Mutant X Inhuman: 'Participate in the mutant inhuman war. #'Nova Corps: 'As Nova, defeat many 2099 rogues who have travelled here by a dimensional rift. #'Angel of Hell: 'Escape a neverending maze in inferno. #'Galactus: 'As the silver surfer, defeat the hordes of Galactus. #'Misery: '''With a team, defeat the entity Demise, the entity Death and Eternality, rescue Skrull citizens, neutralize Kree bombers and sustain Princess Lilandra who is on the side of Loki. Extra Category:DuttPanda Category:Video Games Category:PG-13 Rated